dancer in the dark
by heytrisha
Summary: Kita berpisah di bawah Polaris, dan bertemu lagi di Alpha Centauri.


**title**: _dancer in the dark_

**rating**: T

.

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**I / _primo_**

**.**

Hari ini Vincent memotong rambutku.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana helaian-helaian hitam itu jatuh dan menyentuh lantai keramik putih di dekat kakiku yang telanjang, seperti tumpahan cat hitam dari ujung kuas yang membasahi kanvas yang salah tempat. Bunyi '_kres, kres_' ritmis menggantung ringan di udara sekelilingku, seiring dengan gerak dari mata gunting yang ada di sela jari-jari Vincent.

Aku tak protes manakala Vincent memangkas rambutku, menyibakkan helaian poniku sehingga mataku kelihatan. Aku menyeringai perlahan, menautkan jari-jemariku dengan gerak seolah tengah menyambungkan sesuatu yang telah lama terpisah. _Lihat, Elliot_. Kau bisa menatap mataku sekarang. _Bukankah kau dari dulu ingin melakukan hal itu?_

Di pertemuan kita entah yang keberapa, aku ingat kalau aku hampir membunuh seorang tukang cukur yang ingin memotong rambutku—gunting di tanganku bergerak-gerak liar seperti mesin otomatis yang lupa dimatikan baterainya, sementara mataku mencari-cari dengan kepanikan yang meluap-luap. Hanya kau yang bisa mencegahku, Elliot. Aku ingat—hanya kau yang berani meraih tanganku ketika itu, menghentikanku sebelum aku sempat berbuat yang lebih jauh.

Aku ingin kau meraih tanganku juga sekarang—seperti waktu itu, Elliot. Bangunkan aku. _Raih tanganku_, genggam jemariku erat. Seperti takkan pernah lepas, _lepas, lepas_.

_Hentikan aku, Elliot_. Kau tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan, kan?

* * *

**ii** / **_secondo_**

**.**

Vincent telah resmi menjadi pelayanku sekarang. Sejujurnya, aku tak begitu peduli. Aku tak peduli apakah ia memanggilku '_Tuan_' atau tidak, apakah ia menuangkan aku teh dan menghidangkan kue-kue kecil di sore hari.

Aku berkunjung ke kamarmu dua kali sehari, Elliot. Di pagi hari, ketika aku baru saja menyelesaikan sarapanku—dan siang harinya, ketika aku tak memiliki banyak hal untuk dikerjakan.

Tempat tidurmu masih terasa hangat, Elliot. Rasanya aku masih bisa melihatmu samar-samar, tengah membaca buku di tempat tidurmu, dengan bantal yang ditumpuk. Kau biasanya mengajakku untuk mengambil buku juga dan turut membaca, Elliot—namun berapa kali harus kubilang, _kalau tak seharusnya aku ikut naik ke atas kasurmu?_

Aku tak bisa menyentuh buku-buku itu lagi, Elliot. Kau tahu, entah sudah berapa hari aku tidak membaca _Holy Knight_. Buku itu kini kusimpan rapi di rak kaca, aman dan terlindungi seperti artefak antik yang ada di museum. Terakhir kali aku memegangnya, tanganku gemetaran; _maaf, maaf Elliot_—di setiap lembar yang ada di buku itu, aku tak sanggup untuk mencium bau tehmu yang tertinggal disana.

Suatu saat—aku akan mampu untuk membaca _Holy Knight_ lagi, Elliot. Tapi ketika saat itu tiba, _kaulah yang akan membacakannya untukku_.

* * *

**III** **/ _terzo_**

**.**

Kau meraih tanganku, namun genggaman itu lenyap dan menghilang dengan cepat—seperti daun yang jatuh di musim gugur. _Tak tahukah kau kalau aku juga ingin untuk meraih tanganmu, Elliot?_

Atau mungkin, kau menggenggamnya terlalu longgar. _Maaf, Elliot_. Jari-jariku terlalu kurus—dan mungkin kelewat rapuh untuk bersanding di sela jemari tanganmu yang begitu kuat dan lembut, seperti tanduk rusa betina yang anggun.

_Tunggu aku_.

Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan meraih tanganmu dengan pasti—dan menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

**IV / _quarto_**

**.**

Kita bertemu di bulan Januari, Elliot.

Saat itu musim dingin—dan aku ingat manakala kau menghampiriku yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Kau berisik sekali, Elliot. Bukankah kau tahu, kalau orang yang sedang membaca memerlukan ketenangan?

Aku membentakmu di pertemuan kita yang kedua, Elliot. Kau berisik sekali_. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku saja disini, dengan segala buku-bukuku?_

Kau membalas bentakanku di pertemuan kita yang ketiga. Aku tidak kaget. Kau bisa berteriak sesukamu, atau berbicara sekeras yang kau bisa—namun aku tak peduli. _Mengapa kau tidak pergi dan berbicara dengan anak-anak yang lain saja, Elliot?_

Kita berbicara dengan normal untuk pertama kalinya di pertemuan kita yang keempat. Ternyata kau memiliki kesabaran yang luar biasa, Elliot—meski temperamenmu terkadang bisa meledak-ledak seperti asap dari ketel yang mendidih airnya. _Hebat_. Kau membuatku kagum, sungguh.

Kau mengulurkan tanganmu di pertemuan kita yang kelima. Aku hanya diam menatapnya, mataku terhalang poniku yang acak-acakan. _Mengapa kau mengajakku bersalaman, Elliot?_

Aku membalas uluran tanganmu di pertemuan kita yang keenam. Kau tersenyum. Aku merasakan hangatnya jari-jarimu di telapak tanganku, dan ikut tersenyum—meskipun samar.

Kau mengetahui namaku di pertemuan kita yang ketujuh. Aku telah mengetahui namamu sejak pertemuan kita yang kedua. _Bisakah kau melihat perbedaan yang ada?_

.

Kau membuatkan lagu untukku di pertemuan kita yang kedua puluh satu—dan mataku berkaca-kaca karena terharu di pertemuan kita yang kedua puluh dua.

* * *

**V / _quinto_**

**.**

Aku hapal jenis permen kesukaanmu, Elliot.

Kau tidak suka lolipop, tapi lebih menyukai jenis permen keras yang perlu waktu beberapa lama untuk mengulumnya hingga habis. Yang jadi favoritmu adalah rasa jeruk, Elliot—aku tahu kau pernah menyimpan sekantung penuh di laci meja belajarmu yang ada di asrama.

Kau pernah menawariku beberapa kali, namun aku tak suka permen rasa jeruk. Aku lebih menyukai rasa kopi, Elliot—tidak terlalu manis, dan sedikit pahit.

Minggu berikutnya, kau membelikan sekantung permen bulat rasa kopi untukku—begitu mengetahui kalau itu adalah favoritku.

_Terima kasih, Elliot._

.

Aku masih menyimpan dua bungkus di saku celana panjangku, dan baru akan memakannya ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti.

* * *

**VI / _sesto_**

**.**

Aku tahu kau tidak bisa berdansa, Elliot.

Dan kau juga tak merasa perlu untuk menguasai hal itu. Kau percaya pada improvisasi—dan aku juga percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan itu dengan benar di saat yang diperlukan.

Aku pernah bertanya-tanya suatu ketika, siapakah gadis beruntung yang kelak akan menggenggam tanganmu—dan melakukan _waltz _bersamamu, Elliot?

.

Namun saat itu ternyata takkan pernah tiba, dan kau tak perlu repot-repot mengatur langkahmu seirama dengan tempo musik, Elliot.

* * *

**VII / _settimo_**

**.**

Kau pernah bilang kalau kau melihat langit malam di bola mataku.

Aku tersenyum. Bagaimana kalau kubilang… _bahwa aku melihat galaksi di iris birumu, Elliot?_

Ada supernova yang melintas disana, sebelum kemudian menghilang—digantikan dengan debu nebula yang membaurkan dirinya di pembuluh darah yang ada di bola matamu. Pupilmu tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya, Elliot.

Aku bisa saja memetakan konstelasi bintang disana. _Orion_, _Ursa Minor_, _Ursa Mayor_… dan selusin rasi lagi, Elliot. _Lihat_. Aku bisa saja tersesat di kedalaman bola matamu—karena jalan pulang telah menghilang dan aku tak ingin untuk kembali.

Kita adalah sepasang sahabat yang saling mengikat janji di bawah kerlip _Betelgeuse_ dan _Rigel_, dan menautkan jemari di bawah redupnya sinar bulan.

.

_Ikatan ini abadi, Elliot_. Senyummu tertinggal di antara debu bintang-bintang, dan jemari kita berdua saling bertautan mengalahkan hangatnya matahari.

* * *

**VIII / _ottavo_**

**.**

_Tunggu aku, Elliot._

Aku akan mengejarmu,dan memetakan persahabatan kita di antara konstelasi yang ada di Bimasakti—

* * *

_"Sampai bertemu lagi di Alpha Centauri, Elliot."_

* * *

_._

_._

~ **Selesai** ~

.

(_jakarta, 31/07/2014_)

di antara bintang-bintang, ada doa yang menguntai jalannya ke langit.


End file.
